The Outsider
by MythicalGirlx
Summary: She isn't normal, and she knows it. How will a young girl deal with her ancestry? Meet Avery Reyes, an orphan who has a lot to deal with. She is confused, alone and determined to find out what she is.


He was walking through the forest, quiet as always, while he followed a human. It was dark and the only other presence he noted was that of the 'dogs'. It wasn't strange that he noticed that presence, they were around them most of the time. Trying to keep them from killing humans. Even in this small village in France there was hatred between them. The vampires and the shape-shifters, or werewolves as they are more commonly called, hate each other. It is said to be the same everywhere. Shape-shifters and vampires fight each other while the humans just go around and notice nothing. He got ready to lunge at the human when he heard a low growl come from a bush nearby. The human stopped and turned around, looking mortified at the sight of him. His eyes were on the bush, ignoring the human that was now sprinting away at full speed. Not bothering to go after him, he turned to the bush. "Get lost dog" he said, his voice nothing more then a threatening whisper. The wolf stepped out of the bushes, her coat white as snow as she walked to him. "Really, I don't understand why you would protect beings like that" he said slowly. "You should thank me, another useless being gone". The wolf growled and an arrogant smile formed on his face. He noticed the sound of something approaching, the stench of dogs getting more intense by the second. "Well, got to go. See you around" he said calmly, not impressed by the growl or the other wolfs approaching. He turned around and calmly walked back to the village.

Meetings like that occured on a regular basis. Especially meetings with her, 'the white wolf' as he reffered to her. Normally he would just stop the hunt and go home, ignoring the presence of the wolfs. But she was different. She did not seem as hostile, she looked almost… curious. At least, so he thought. And he loved to think that he was right about everything, his arrogance made him underestimate situations on different occasions. The consequences weren't pretty.

It was still early when he saw her for the first time. Well, for the first time in human form. Her eyes gave her away. She was a pretty girl, she must have been 20 years old at that time. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were light-blue. But it wasn't the colour of her eyes that made him think it was the wolf-girl. It was the curiousity in her eyes, it was still there. And ofcourse there was the smell, the awfull wet-dog smell. A smirk formed on his face. "Well, you certainly look less threatening in your human-form" he spoke, while walking closer to her. She did not back away, she did not seem to be scared either. "You have never looked threatening, bloodsucker" she spoke, her tone was cold. His smirk got even bigger, it was slightly amusing, hearing that from her. "I do not?" he responded, while pretending to have been hurt by her comment. "Why is that? Look at my mucles, you can't seriously tell me you are not impressed. I won't buy it". A small smile formed on her lips, and it was gone a second later, as if she did not want him to see that it amused her. "I do not want to talk to you" she then said. While turning around and walking away. "It was nice talking to you" he yelled, before he also turned around. The smirk wouldn't leave his face that day, she intrigued him.

There were ofcourse more conversations between them, he was very pleased with that. They got longer, and the nature of the conversations changed. It wasn't only namecalling, like it had been before, even though that still occured a lot. It became more then that. He felt himself drawn to her, and she seemed to have a similar feeling. It wasn't until 6 months after their first meeting that they both seemed to realise their 'relation' had changed. They talked as friends, but there was this tension between them. It was then that he realised he had fallen in love with a wolf. He had never pictured himself in such a situation. His hate for their sort was intense, but she was different, he could not think about her as 'one of them'. They would both live as outcasts, but for some weird reason, that didn't seem so bad.

Leaving France was the only option for them, start over somewhere else. His group did not accept him anymore, as expected. Her family disowned her, they were alone. So they took the plane to Canada, where they would settle. They were happy, HE was happy. He had been alone for such a long time and now he had found love. How thrilled they were when she found out she was pregnant. They would raise this beautifull boy or girl. Never could he have been prepared for what would happen.


End file.
